Epiphany
by Neisha
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha's demon senses aren't always appreciated. Rated M for course language.


Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, but I do own this little story, lol.

* * *

><p>Epiphany<p>

Summary: Inuyasha's demon senses aren't always appreciated.

* * *

><p>Was it eavesdropping if he could hear the comments, even though he didn't <em>want <em>to?

Shifting uneasily, Inuyasha did his best to ignore the words that seemed determined to find him. It made no sense- he was a half-demon; he could hear the happenings in the surrounding forest, despite the darkness that limited his pack members' human senses. They _knew_ he could hear them, and _still _they spilled their guts to one another… mushy thoughts that he wanted no part of!

_Stay with me, forever._

Damn. If the monk carried on, he wouldn't have a tongue left to speak with anymore. Didn't Miroku understand that people were actually _trying_ to sleep?

_I'd love you, always._

Nope. Apparently Miroku had no concept of time.._. _or _privacy._

Shifting uncomfortably, Inuyasha tried to focus his attention on something else, _anything_ else. But the surrounding silence was his enemy, as were the words ghosting past his ears.

If there was ever a time when he hated his demon advantages, it was now! Super hearing wasn't all it was cracked up to be, particularly when the monk was feeling amorous.

_You'll never want for anything!_

Okay, that was it! There were lots of things he could tolerate, but Inuyasha couldn't stomach the mushy words echoing through his head any longer.

"Would ya shut the hell up already? Some of us would actually_ l__ike _to sleep tonight," Inuyasha growled loud enough for Miroku to hear.

Kagome raised her head and reached to brush her sleep-tousled hair from her face.

"Is everything all right, Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha snorted, eyes focusing on the beauty of woman below him.

"It _will_ be once Miroku shuts the hell up," he argued.

Kagome's eyebrows scrunched in confusion before she sat upright, her sleeping bag pooling in her lap.

"Inuyasha, Miroku's been asleep for hours. Look."

Inuyasha was puzzled to find Kagome's statement proved true. Miroku couldn't' have been talking. The taijjia he _would_ have been speaking to was asleep near the fire. Could Miroku have been talking to himself?

Shaking his head, Inuyasha jumped from the tree, intent on finding Miroku and pummeling said monk silly for making him look like a complete ass. He stopped short, however, when he found the pervert asleep at the far end of camp.

But if it wasn't Miroku talking, and the others were asleep-

_I want you to stay forever._

Inuyasha shook his head. What the _fuck _was going on? Scouring camp, Inuyasha verified that all its occupants were indeed asleep, Kagome being the exception. Looking bewildered and a little freaked out, Kagome sat quiet, her brown eyes searching his for some sign of what was bothering him.

_So beautiful; I want to keep you with me always…_

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?"

No. No, he wasn't all right. Not by a long shot. Because deep inside, Inuyasha realized it was his own thoughts he could hear and it was too much information, too fast.

What, exactly, was he supposed to do now?

* * *

><p><strong><em>This drabble came in at 500 words exactly, and was posted to lj for the prompt TMI (Too Much Information) and placed second! Thanks guys!<em>**

**_I have several other drabbles finished, but won't be posted until they get through various voting phases, lol._**

**_I am very sorry that I haven't replied to reviews- but I LOVED each and every one! Thank you all!_**

**_RL is a killer these days._**

**_Deserted is on my to-do list, but I've been down for more than two weeks, the last pain-spree knocking me for a loop._**

**_Am going to the Dr, tomorrow to have a nerve frozen, and get scheduled to re-burn the nerves in my neck._**

**_Not sure if it'll help, but even 10 percent improvement is better than nothing, yes?_**

**_*HUGS*_**

**_I miss hearing from everyone- hope you and yours are well and happy._**

**_I have that yuri oneshot finished if you all want more to read in my down time, but you'll have to let me know, lol._**

**_If there is interest in it, I'll get it posted._**

**_*HUGS*_**

**_Hope to hear from everyone- I miss you guys!_**

**_Neisha_**


End file.
